Very Merry Christmas
by Nautica7mk
Summary: Some holidays are worth spending. A Lois and Clark friendship story.


**Title**: A Very Merry Christmas  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: It's Christmas time in the Kent's home.  
**Author's Notes**: This would be my first song-fic or if it's even called that. It's very short and simple. Not meant to arouse your intellects, I assure you. Never done one of those before so I figured I'd start with something simple before I attempt anything deep and thought-provoking. Feel free to tell me what you think.

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob-tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight._

Lois watched the Kent's put up their Christmas tree with joy and anticipation. It always astounds her how much people really lose themselves in the spirit of Christmas. If she had it her way, every day would be a joy to celebrate, not just one day out of the year.

Now feeling a little too claustrophobic in a house where she never felt like that before, she silently stepped out of the way and into the porch, reflecting on her past year. She had spoken to her father, the General, earlier in the morning… let's just say that greetings and cheers were nowhere near the topic of discussion.

Clark steps out of the screen door. "Lois, what are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold"

She raised her eyebrows at him and said nothing and then continued doing what she was doing, sitting down in silence hoping for two things to occur: Clark Kent to go away and to spend the rest of the night alone.

Too much happy warmth in one place is downright unnatural. At least, that's what she tells herself but she did take the time to watch Clark sit down besides her looking positively relaxed in the cold. How he could withstand various degrees of weather remains lost on her? She figured it was a genetic trait he likes to keep to himself.

"Do you want to help my parents decorate the tree?" he said nicely.

She looked at him again, this time furrowing her brow and he could tell she didn't want to but he continued to press.

"You know, Lois, it's not a crime to be happy once in a while"

She grinned in response before standing up. She looked at Clark, and then inside the house and back at Clark again. She didn't say a word, and for that, Clark was lost for words. He isn't used to seeing her so… quiet. He wondered what was wrong.

_A day or two ago  
I though I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We ran into a drifted bank  
And there we got upsot_

Lois just continued to look out, her eyes setting at no place in particular. She has very little memories to account for a holiday like Christmas. They were most spent overseas with the General, who was off doing some top-secret project or something of the sort, leaving Lois alone most of the time.

She couldn't even remember the last time she decorated a Christmas tree.

"If you don't start saying something, I'm gonna call my mom out here. You're starting to worry me," Clark warned with a hint of playfulness. "We're singing jingles"

That kind of made her smile, but only a little.

"James Pierpont"

She finally says something and Clark didn't know what it meant.

"Who?"

She thought back into the recesses of her mind and remembered. "He wrote it. Jingle Bells, I mean. It used to be called One Horse Open Sleigh"

_A day or two ago  
The story I must tell  
I went out on the snow  
And on my back I fell  
A gent was riding by  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
He laughed at me as I there lay  
But quickly drove away_

"Why don't you come inside and sing with us?" Before she could protest, Clark continued. "And don't pretend you can't sing. I've heard you sing when you think no one is around," he revealed in hopes she wouldn't get mad.

It was true. He has seen and heard her sing before, but it was always without an audience. There were some nights where his mom had forgotten something in the Talon and she would ask if he could pick it up; one of those nights happened to occur while Lois was closing up, and she was singing in tune to Sarah Machlalan or Nora Jones.

It was a pleasant surprise when he realized how beautiful her voice sounded. That was one of many nights he'd excuse himself from the farm just so he could listen to her. He's never told anyone, not until now.

It began three months ago.

"You've heard me sing?" She questioned, but she didn't look angry about it.

Clark merely shrugged.

"You have a great voice," he commented a little sheepishly. It's not often that he gets to compliment Lois on something, so it's leaving him a bit nervous, but lord knows he doesn't know why.

Lois contemplated on badgering him further about it, but seeing that it is Christmas, and it's a holiday that he and his family takes to heart, she figured, just this once, she'll let it slide.

"Thanks"

He's surprised by the genuine response.

"You're still not going inside, are you?" He realized.

She chuckled. "I'll be in," she assured. "Eventually"

That didn't sit well with Clark at all.

_Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls along  
And sing this sleighing son  
Just bet a bobtailed bay  
Two forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleight and crack!  
You'll take the lead._

"Come on kids, the cookies are ready!" Martha called out to them.

Lois and Clark looked at one another, he couldn't suppress a winning grin, and for the first time since they've met, she lets him have it.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out.

She smiled, putting her hand inside the crook of his arm. "Very well, Smallville," she finally agreed. "Take the lead"

They walked in together and the aroma radiating through the house were excruciatingly delicious. It smelled wondrously and for a moment, she thought she had died and gone to heaven.

And if so, she didn't think she'd ever want to leave.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
O what fun, it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh…_

**The End**


End file.
